Maindo no Shinobi
by Tyxlaog
Summary: Naruto is given an ancient book by the Hokage when he is 11. Inside he learns to use powers not seen in centuries, the powers of psionics, the powers of the mind. Will feature intelligent!Naruto. Based off Mahou no Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was inspired by Mahou no Shinobi by Yasei Kitsune. The first portion is almost the same with his permission. I will not be using Japanese suffixes or have the last name come first. I'm American and it's just easier for me that way. I will also have a picture of Naruto's dress (minus his psicrystal) and staff later on in my profile. For those who don't know much about psionics, they focus a bit on crystals and ectoplasm.

"blah" speech

'_blah'_ thoughts

**Blah ** jutsu

_Blah_ writing

'_blah'_ telepathic communication

Sarutobi sighed as he watched the group of villagers gang up on an eleven year old Naruto through his crystal ball. Couldn't they see that Naruto wasn't the demon? Just because that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him didn't mean that he was the demon!

"That's it! Enough is enough!" he shouted as he stood up and walked out his office.

Fed up with the way that Naruto was treated, the Sandaime walked to his library. It was time that Naruto had something of his own. He paused upon reaching for a chakra control scroll though; chakra was too easily detectable. He needed something else; something, ancient; something, powerful. He knew just the thing.

The Hokage smirked as he went further into the library. The further he traveled the older the books and scrolls got. Finally, at the end of the library were his most prized possessions. A set of books far older than any of the shinobi countries… and unopened for lord knows how many centuries. He had never read them; he never felt that he was meant to. Now, it felt like Naruto was.

Naruto glared briefly at the door to his apartment as someone knocked. More people here to threaten him?

"Who is it?" he asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"It's me Naruto," the voice of the Hokage answered.

Naruto ran over to the door to let him in. The Hokage was one of the few people kind to him. Kicking aside empty ramen boxes, Naruto practically threw open the door.

"Why are you here old man?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi smiled. Even though Naruto's words could be considered an insult, his tone held nothing but respect.

"I want to tell you some things Naruto, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Naruto led Sarutobi to the bedroom (AN: get your minds out of the gutters perverts, not like that!) where Naruto sat on the bed and the Hokage took a chair.

"First I'd like to tell you why the villagers hate you Naruto," the Hokage began.

"I always figured it was something my parents did before they died. But that doesn't explain why they call me a demon," Naruto said the last part to himself.

"It has nothing to do with your parents Naruto. What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"He attacked the village eleven years ago before he was killed by the fourth Hokage. I find that kind of hard to believe. I mean, never before have I heard anything about a human killing a demon, only sealing them away, then our village just happens to kill the strongest of them all?"

The Hokage stared at Naruto. He was hiding his intelligence all along?

"The truth is Naruto, you are right. The demon wasn't killed; the Fourth was unable to kill him so instead he sealed him away into the only thing that would hold him, a human baby with undeveloped chakra coils. An object wouldn't be able to contain his power and an adult's chakra coils would clash with the demon's chakra. So he sealed him into a baby, you Naruto."

"But why do the villagers hate me? I'm not the Kyuubi, just the container right?"

"Yes Naruto, but unfortunately human nature is rarely logical like that. When it was revealed that the demon resided in you it was too soon after the attack and the villagers were still feeling grief and anger from the death of their loved ones. They didn't see you as the container and a hero as the Fourth wanted, but rather, as the demon itself. Several wanted you killed, so I made a law saying that no one may kill you or talk about the fact that you have the demon in you."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes. He laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't blame you old man. You may be Hokage, but even you can't control the human heart."

Sarutobi sighed with relief.

"The second thing I'm here about Naruto, I want to give you something to help you get stronger," Sarutobi said as he handed over the oldest book in his library.

The book was a thick, black one with a strange eye symbol set in the middle of the front cover.

"I can't give you anything about chakra because it is too easily detectable. This is the oldest book I have. Older than any of the shinobi countries. You will be the first to read it in who knows how many centuries."

"Thank you," was all that Naruto said before taking the large book.

After the Hokage left, Naruto opened the book to the introduction. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't stupid; he just acted like he was to get attention. But he was getting tired of keeping his mask up all the time. He didn't even know who the real him was.

_A Guide to Awakening Psionic Power_

_'Psionic power? What the heck is that? It doesn't sound like jutsus. Let's find out what they mean,'_ Naruto thought.

_Psionic power is the power of one's mind. Similar to the ki used by martial artists, ki is pure physical energy while psionics are pure mental energy. There are several ways to use one's psionic energy. Some focus on mental discipline to learn more powers, these are called psions. Others blend mental might with physical, these are known as psychic warriors. Fewer focus their mental energy into a semi-solid blade called a mind blade, the soulknives. The last group is similar to psions only instead of mental discipline, they use wild emotions instead and are therefore known as wilders. There are however legends of individuals that have mastered multiple paths._

_In order to awaken one's psionic potential, place the palm of your hand on the eye on the cover and say "Sil Zhays." It should be noted that physical changes may occur depending on how powerful you are with psionics._

_'What the heck?'_ Naruto thought as he closed the book and placed his palm on the eye.

"Sil Zhays," Naruto said as a strange power flowed through him. It wasn't chakra, but felt similar, yet different at the same time. He could feel the power spreading to every corner of his body, every vein, every organ, every muscle. And it hurt! (insert sweat drop here) He could feel himself being lifted up from his bed and he had one last thought before he passed out from the pain: _'If this kills me I'm going to haunt that old geezer for the rest of his life!'_

When Naruto came too, he started grumbling, "Stupid old man for giving me that stupid book, stupid book for making me pass out, stupid… alright I've run out of things to call stupid. Oh well, let's see if I changed." Naruto walked over to a mirror and looked into it. For one thing he wasn't short anymore. He now looked to be about 5'10'', his hair was now shoulder length and was straight, his eyes were a forest green, his body looked like that of an athlete, and his ears were pointed (think an elf from Lord of the Rings). _'Am I stuck like this? And why does my voice sound so different?'_

_It should be noted that any and all changes are completely random as well as the fact that any changes will hurt like Hell. However if you have changed to a form you don't like, don't sweat it. The first power learned is how to go back to your normal form. For people that haven't changed, you have a low amount of psionic power however it is easier to control. For people with complete changes, you have a large amount, but will have a slightly harder time controlling it. Unlike ki, psionic powers themselves are easy to control. To train your psionic power, knowledge is required. It doesn't matter what kind, even reading a fiction book helps because it exercises your mind. Turn to chapter two page four._

_Chapter 2: page 4_

_Time for your first power. To change back to your normal form, just focus on it. That simple. It should be noted that while psionic powers can be manifested in one's usual form, it is somewhat harder. If you want to develop better control faster, then use psionic powers in your natural form and save your changed form for when you're in an extreme battle. Now your next power is…_

The book captivated Naruto, new powers, new possibilities, new ways of using his mind. It was then that Naruto decided that when he was on a genin team, the mask went away.

The next day after the Academy got out, Naruto headed over to the Hokage's office to show him his new psionic powers.

"Hey old man!" was his greeting.

"Hello Naruto, how is that book coming?"

Naruto smirked before adopting a calm look on his face before closing his eyes and holding his hands to his side palms out. An invisible wind picked up around Naruto as a glowing eye appeared on his forehead.

Sarutobi gasped, that was the same eye that was on the book! There was a flash of light before Naruto stood there in his elf-like form. Naruto opened his eyes before pointing his palm at the Hokage's desk and a crystal appeared in front of his palm before shooting at the desk and lodging in.

"Naruto, you just did a jutsu without hand seals. Do you have any idea how useful this would be? The Sharingan wouldn't be able to copy it, No one would…" Sarutobi stopped as Naruto cleared his throat.

"I didn't use a jutsu, I used psionics," Naruto said as he changed back to his normal form.

"Psionics?"

"Jutsus use chakra which is a blend of physical and mental power, psionics are _just_ mental power. I also have a request to make."

"What?"

"I would like my psionic abilities to be made an Uzumaki Hijutsu, protected by the Hokage and only able to be released by the head of the Uzumaki family. I don't want anyone else to have this."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. The council would be in an uproar if they found out, but it made Naruto truly happy. He could see the real smile on his face as he talked about psionics. If it made Naruto happy, then it was worth it.

"Alright Naruto, from now on, psionics are an Uzumaki clam hijutsu. You are now Konoha's sole psionic user."

(1 year later)

"For today's graduation exam, you need to create three bushin and three techniques that you didn't learn here. If you can do at least two techniques then you pass," Iruka said at the front of the class.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. The bushin was his worst jutsu. Thankfully he knew more than two psionic powers. He had kept his idiot mask up the entire year and decided to just drop it today instead of waiting for his genin team.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked up and held his palm out towards the dummy they had set up and a crystal appeared in front of his palm. As Naruto pumped more power into it, it got bigger. When it was about as thick as his forearm, he launched it at the dummy and hit it in the head. Naruto then closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal light shining from them like a flashlight. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head before holding his hand out as a floating blob of white semi-transparent material appeared above his hand. It then shifted to look vaguely like a shark. Naruto closed his hand causing the thing to burst and disappear.

"So I pass?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah," Iruka said as he handed the forehead protector to Naruto.

The next day Naruto brought a book he had gotten from the library about legends in the shinobi countries. He didn't want to bring his psionic book incase anyone would try to steal it.

Naruto entered the classroom and sat down in his usual seat and started reading. He ignored everyone who spoke to him until Iruka came in. Naruto closed his book as Iruka started talking.

"We divided you all up into three man teams to balance everyone out. Team One is Akio Yamato, Nabeka Kawashima, and Yoshi Kawakuro. Team Two…" Naruto just opened his book while keeping his ear open for his name.

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The pink haired girl squealed in happiness as Naruto sighed. Naruto once had a crush on her but it faded away as he trained his psionic power. He was able to recognize that he didn't really love her and after that his attraction fizzled out.

"You will meet your Jounin instructors after lunch. You are dismissed," Iruka said as every one stampeded out except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke's fan girls.

Sasuke left calmly while Naruto continued to read his book as he pulled out a lunch he had packed from home. Iruka looked at Naruto strangely before leaving.

"Where is our sensei?!" Sakura shouted finally breaking Naruto away from his book. Naruto glanced at the clock and saw that their sensei was over three hours late. _'I'm guessing that our sensei is that Kakashi guy. He's the only one left in Konoha with a Sharingan and the only one ever this late,'_ Naruto thought.

A hand reached through the gap in the sliding door and pulled it open. A head with a mask covering the lower portion of his face, silvery spiky hair, and a forehead protector covering his left eye poked in and asked, "Are you three my team?"

"No we're waiting for the only other Jounin known for being chronically late,"  
Naruto said coldly.

"Hmmm… How do I put this, my first impression is… I don't like you guys. Meet me on the roof."

(On the roof)

"Alright now why don't you introduce yourselves," Kakashi said in a lazy voice.

"Why don't you go first sensei," Sakura suggested.

"Oh… Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…"

_'All we learned was his name,'_ Sakura and Sasuke thought while Naruto just turned a page.

"Alright, your turn bookworm," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like reading and training; I dislike people who bother me while I do either. My dream is to master the power inside me. My hobbies are my likes," Naruto said without looking up from his book.

_'"Power inside him" does he mean the Kyuubi?'_ Kakashi thought before saying "Broody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a ton of things I dislike and don't really like anything, and my ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man," Sasuke said calmly while thinking, _'As if that dobe has a power in him to master. Who does he think he's fooling?'_

"Pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like… My dream for the future is… I dislike Ino and Naruto! My hobbies are…" Sakura said blushing and looking at Sasuke at every pause.

_'Great, a fan girl, an avenger, and a bookworm. Just my luck,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well… Tomorrow we're going to do some survival training. If you fail this then you go back to the Academy."

"Then what was the point of graduating?" Sakura asked while Naruto turned another page.

"Oh that was a test to see if you were capable of becoming genin. Meet me tomorrow on Training Field 7 at seven, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up."

That night Naruto meditated. It was another form of training his psionic powers. After meditating for an hour, Naruto went to his psionic book to look for a power that would help him.

_'Hmm… Deceleration sounds good. Combine that with Entangling Ectoplasm or Psionic Grease will make it much easier for me to land a blow. I will also need an element of surprise. That shouldn't be too hard; after all I'm the first to use these powers in who knows how long. Swarm of Crystals looks good also…'_ and so Naruto planned for tomorrow.

The next morning, Naruto went through his usual routine of taking a shower, eating breakfast (forgetting that Kakashi said not to), brushing his teeth, and gathering his shinobi gear. Grabbing the book he had yesterday, Naruto sped over to the training area.

When Naruto got there, he leapt into a tree branch and started reading from where he left off.

"You're late!!"

Naruto looked up from his book to see that Kakashi had finally arrived. Sighing, Naruto closed his book and jumped down from the tree.

"Ah… I see that everyone's here. The test today… you have to get a bell from me by noon. If you fail to get one, I'm tying you to a post while I eat in front of you," Kakashi said as he set a bell on one of the wooden posts in the area.

"Whoops," Naruto said.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I forgot we weren't supposed to eat breakfast."

Kakashi smothered a laugh. He was beginning to like the bookworm.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells and three of us," Sakura pointed out.

"Good you can count. Did you feed yourself last night as well?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone while Sasuke snorted.

"Exactly, one of you will be tied to a post and will go back to the Academy. You have to came at me with the intent to kill or you won't be able to get a bell. Go when I say START!"

When Kakashi shouted start, the three genins leapt into the trees and hid themselves. Naruto used a psionic power called Control Sound to make it so that he didn't make any noise. While he was doing this he started to conceal his chakra. It was just about the only thing he did with it nowadays.

_'Hmm. They're all good at suppressing their chakra for genins. Although I'm surprised at how well Naruto is. You'd think that was the only way he practiced his chakra but that can't be right. Might as well see who has the least amount of patience.'_ Kakashi thought before pulling out his little orange book.

(30 minutes later)

Sasuke got tired of waiting and leapt out at Kakashi with a kunai. Kakashi giggled as he caught Sasuke's arm and tossed Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke snarled and made some hand seals before shouting "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" and releasing a large fire ball at Kakashi.

After the fireball disappeared, Sasuke looked around for his sensei before hearing his voice say, "Below."

Two hands reached out from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankles and pulled him into the ground up to his neck.

"I heard the sounds of fighting; Naruto must have tried to take out Kakashi-sensei. Only Sasuke could beat him not that dead-last," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Perhaps you should worry about yourself," Sasuke's voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke with kunai and shiruken sticking out of several places on his body before he collapsed from blood loss.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed before fainting.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had watched as Sakura fell for the genjutsu. He was now easily able to recognize and remove genjutsus because of his psionic powers.

_'My turn I guess,'_ Naruto thought before manifesting Deceleration of Kakashi without him noticing.

"Come on out Naruto I can sense your chakra," Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book.

Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in and calmly walked towards Kakashi.

"Has the old man told you about what I have access to?" Naruto asked.

"He told me that you know about the Kyuubi," Kakashi answered.

"Let's get this started. Entangling Ectoplasm!"

A mass of the same semi-transparent stuff from two days ago appeared at Kakashi's feet and acted like glue. Kakashi's eye widened at this. He had never heard of any jutsu like this. He looked at Naruto who thrust his palm at Kakashi and launched a crystal at the Copy-nin. Kakashi barely dodged and pulled his forehead protector off his Sharingan.

"That won't help you. Swarm of Crystals!" Naruto said as he threw his arm like throwing multiple kunai and a large amount of crystals were sent flying at Kakashi who dodged some but was hit with more. Kakashi stared at Naruto as the alarm went off.

"Looks like you," Kakashi started as the ectoplasm on his legs started to melt.

"Pass," Naruto said as he swung a bell around his finger.

"How? How did you?"

"That's for me to know and you to try and find out."

Kakashi sighed.

After the two woke up Sakura and dug Sasuke out of the ground, Kakashi tied both to posts and explained that the point of the test was team work. Kakashi then said that he would give the two another chance after lunch and told Naruto not to feed either Sasuke or Sakura.

_'I could be cruel and just eat in front of them. Damn whoever invented the conscience,'_ Naruto thought as he grabbed Sasuke's mouth and practically forced the lunch down his throat. He grabbed another and did the same to Sakura before she had a chance to protest.

"The two of you won't stand a chance against him on an empty stomach. And even though the two of you have been nothing but mean to me, to eat in front of you would just be cruel," Naruto explained as the two chewed.

"I believe I told you not to feed them Naruto," Kakashi said from behind Naruto.

"I stand by what I said. Besides, what kind of teammate would I be if I did as you said?" Naruto asked.

"You all…pass."

"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. We start missions tomorrow."

"So Kakashi how did your students do?" the Hokage asked Kakashi later.

"They passed," Kakashi answered.

"How were their performances?"

"The Haruno girl was pathetic, she fell to one genjutsu and the Uchiha did better than expected."

"And Naruto?"

"He used some abilities that I had never seen before and my Sharingan couldn't copy them. I have no idea what they are. He was the only one that managed to get a bell."

Sarutobi smiled slightly. He suspected that the reason that Naruto managed to get a bell at all was because he had the element of surprise. Kakashi had no experience with psionics and therefore was caught off guard.

"You're dismissed."

Kakashi bowed before disappearing with a poof of smoke.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAT!!"

Said cat started running before it was lifted up and smashed into a tree before flying backwards out of the forest.

Sakura caught the cat and ran over to the local lord's wife.

"TORA, MY BABY!" said wife shouted before hugging the cat.

"Okay, next mission, going grocery shopping for an old lady, babysitting at the nursery, painting," Kakashi started before Naruto interrupted.

"NO MORE #$-ING D-RANK MISSIONS! A CIVILIAN COULD DO THOSE MISSIONS! WE'RE NINJAS!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright," the Hokage said calmly.

"GIVE US A… Wait, what?"

"Here is a C-ranked mission. You are to protect a man from bandits on his way to Wave Country until the bridge he is working on is completed. You may come in now Tazuna."

An old man with a bottle of sake came in and said, "These are the brats that are supposed to protect me? They look like little punks, especially the short one with his nose in a book."

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Seven crystals hit the wall surrounding Tazuna. Two were on either side on his head, two were in between his arms and body, two were outside his legs, and the last was in between his legs. Needless to say Tazuna was intimidated.

Naruto glanced up and said, "Hm, my aim's getting better."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Alright, everyone meet at the main gate in an hour."

Naruto sighed as he walked into his apartment. He had just ditched Sasuke who was demanding that he teach him the "crystal jutsu". He should have known that Sasuke would do that after his introduction.

Naruto sighed again as he started packing.

_'I hope you plan on taking me with you,'_ Naruto's psicrystal said to Naruto.

"I do, Wave country is more than a mile away from Konoha. Besides, I wouldn't want someone to smash you because you belong to 'the demon'," Naruto answered the sentient crystal.

_'Why do you continue to wear those? You do have better clothes you know.'_

Naruto sighed, "I guess I haven't completely thrown off my mask yet. Alright, no more orange."

Naruto was the first at the gate although he wasn't in his usual orange jumpsuit. He had baggy white pants tucked into leather boots with a quiver containing crossbow bolts attached to his right boot, a leather pouch rested on his right hip; a light crossbow was attached to the left side of his belt, his psicrystal was resting on his bare chest as a necklace, and he wore a large green vest with his chest exposed.

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the gate and opened his psionic book and rested a staff he had made on the wall next to him. _'Now let's see, the next power is one called Body Adjustment. Cool, now I can completely lock the Kyuubi's power away. Currently I let enough through to heal me. Now I won't rely on him.'_

"WHERE IS NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto glanced up, closed his book, grabbed his staff, and walked over to the group of Tazuna and his team.

"I'm right here," Naruto said coldly when he was directly behind Sakura.

Sakura jumped up and tried to bonk Naruto on the head. _Tried_ being the key word, as Naruto blocked with the crystal at the end of his staff.

"You don't have to attack me, I wasn't even trying to conceal myself," Naruto said again.

"What's with the outfit dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say that the old Naruto is no more. Now it's time for the real Naruto."

With that, Naruto walked out of the village for the first time in his life.

(1 hour later)

"FOR THE QUADZILLIONTH TIME NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am not going to teach you how to create the crystals I used on Tazuna. That is something for me and not some spoiled Uchiha."

Naruto stopped listening to his black haired teammate and opened a fiction book he brought.

_'Hey!'_ Naruto's psicrystal thought to him.

_'Yeah?'_ Naruto thought back, his face revealing nothing.

_'Do you see those puddles? It hasn't rained in weeks and there isn't a river nearby for the water to be from.'_

_'It also feels like a jutsu.'_

Naruto summoned a mass of ectoplasm above them and shifted it into a shape capable for battle along with wings. As Kakashi passed the puddles, two Mist-nins rose out of the puddles and swung chains towards Kakashi. Only one chain made it to its target as the flying ectoplasm Naruto created with the Astral Construct power dive bombed one of the two Nins. The one chain still managed to rip Kakashi to shreds as the Mist-nin said, "One down."

"Mind Thrust!" Naruto shouted as he held his hand towards the Nin that his construct wasn't busy with. The Nin was sent flying backwards as if he was hit by a steam train. Naruto turned to the other Nin and dismissed his construct as he sent a wave of crystals at him.

The Nin dodged some of them only to have a kunai at the throat. Naruto looked back at Kakashi's remains only to see a shredded log, "Kawamiri."

Kakashi nodded as he looked over at the Nin Naruto had hit with his Mind Thrust. Said Nin was sitting at the base of a tree off in la-la land with a large dent in the shape of the Nin a few feet in the tree above the Nin. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at Naruto who scratched the back of his head and said, "I guess I pumped too much power into that Mind Thrust, it was my first time using it."

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke stomped over to Naruto who thought, _'Here we go again.'_

"Dobe, teach me that jutsu!" Sasuke demanded.

"Ask me to teach you something one more time and I will use it on you," Naruto threatened.

"Naruto, why are you being so cold? You were never cold to anyone at the Academy, so why now?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"What? You liked the mask better? Well too bad. From now on there is only the real Naruto, not some fake mask."

Kakashi sighed as he listened to the conversation. It seemed that teamwork in Team Seven was not going to happen. What with Sasuke demanding that Naruto teach him the strange techniques that Naruto used and Naruto refusing, the two strongest members of Team Seven simply could not get along and the last was a doe-eyed fan girl.

"Tazuna, I think we need to talk," Kakashi said.

"That is one huge bridge," Naruto commented once they caught sight of the half-completed bridge.

"That it is," Tazuna answered.

The group of five was on a boat taking them to the island town that Tazuna lived in. They got to land without any troubles though Naruto was wondering if there was a power he could use to shut Sakura up.

_'Hey! That rabbit, wrong color fur!'_ Thought Naruto's psicrystal.

Naruto shot a crystal into the bushes that his psicrystal mentally pointed out.

"What are you doing?! Stop trying to show off!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto walked over into the bushes, picked up the still live rabbit, walked back to Sakura, shoved the rabbit into her face, and said in a calm, quiet voice that seemed more terrifying than if he had shouted, "This is a snow rabbit. Snow rabbits wave white fur in the winter. It is summer. And if you keep on shouting like that then everyone from here to Konoha will know where we are."

"DUCK," Kakashi yelled as a massive sword flew where everyone's torsos were before landing in a tree. The group looked up to see a man with bandages covering the lower portions of his face standing on the handle of the sword.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist," Kakashi said calmly.

"I see my reputation precedes me Sharingan Kakashi," the man said.

"I don't see why everyone has so much respect for the Sharingan, being a copy-cat is nothing to be proud of," Naruto mumbled.

"A smart-aleck eh. Humor won't save you from me boy."

"I'm not Konoha's Most Surprising Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, for nothing you know."

Zabuza's eyes widened slightly upon hearing Naruto's last name slightly; even though only Kakashi and Naruto thanks to his psicrystal noticed.

"Stay back, he's out of your league," Kakashi said.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye as hundreds of tiny crystals shot past him and sped towards Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes widened and he pulled his sword out of the tree to block. He managed to block most with the flat end of his sword though some managed to slip through to pierce his bare chest and arms.

"I'll take him out the same way I took you out Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he swung his staff in a circle in front of him.

Zabuza glared at Naruto as he started pulling out some of the larger crystals in his arms.

"I'll teach you to respect me boy, no matter who your mother was!" Zabuza yelled as he charged Naruto, intent on cleaving him in half. Only to slip in a puddle of grease that appeared on the ground. Zabuza stood up glaring at the smirking blonde.

"Just how would you know who my mother was?" Naruto asked.

"I just might tell you, if you can beat me," Zabuza shouted as he started hand seals before using a jutsu that caused mist to start to form.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He let his mind reach out to sense the minds of those present, identifying them as he went. Kakashi was still in front of him; Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were all huddled together; and Zabuza was…

_'THERE!'_

A scream of pain came from Zabuza as a large crystal as thick as Naruto's forearm lodged itself into his chest, barely missing his heart. Naruto walked over to where Zabuza lay on the ground and kneeled next to him.

"Come to finish it boy?" the man asked, masking his pain.

Naruto grabbed the end of the crystal in Zabuza's chest and quickly pulled it out. As Zabuza screamed in pain, Naruto held his hand against the wound and three senbon needles pierced the man's neck. Naruto looked up to see a man in a Mist hunter-nin mask jump out of a tree and say, "Thank you, I have been tracking this man for a week. Now I must dispose of this body."

"Wait. You just took my only chance to find out who one of my parents were," Naruto said in the same deathly calm voice he talked to Sakura with.

"I apologize but there is," the Nin stopped when she saw Naruto's eyes. Naruto stood up and glared at her with a fire in his eyes.

_'Besides, he isn't dead is he, Haku?'_ Naruto asked her telepathically.

Haku's eyes widened underneath her mask. She heard that boy's voice inside her head.

_'I will let you go this once, but be sure to tell Zabuza that I expect him to meet me three days from now a mile into the woods near Tazuna's house for information on my mother.'_

Haku nodded before taking Zabuza's body and leaving.

_'Mental note: don't use so many powers so quickly,'_ Naruto thought to his psicrystal before passing out from exhaustion.

Naruto awoke two days later refreshed and after mentally checking, discovered that his psionic power supply had increased greatly. Naruto looked around the room to see his pack next to his bed and reached into it and pulled out his psionics book.

_Chapter 5: Optional Paths to Power_

_There are groups of psionics that offer variation for those not interested in the standard ways of advancing one's power. Most often called prestige classes; some focus on fire, others on thralls, there is even one that eventually turns one into a being of pure mind. They are listed below:_

_Cerebremancer: a blend of psionic power and magical might._

_Elocator: a psionic character focusing on speed._

_Fist of Zuoken: a group of martial artists focused on protecting psionic beings._

_Illithid Slayer: a psionic person focused on slaying mind flayers._

_Metamind: one who seeks as much psionic power as possible._

_Psion Uncarnate: psions that have lost the restrictions of a mortal body._

_Pyrokineticist: a psionic person that favors flames._

_Thrallherd: ones who mold others minds like clay._

_War Mind: expert fighters with unequalled knowledge in combat._

_As you can see there are several options, these are not the only ones of course, just the most popular. If you seek the path of cerebremancer though, you will need to see magical knowledge from another source. For all others listed above, except for the war minds who require the Talariic Codex, you can find out how to become one in this book._

Naruto stopped reading to think. Did he want to break off from his current path to study one of the ones above? He'd need to think about it. In the mean time, he might as well read up on making psionic items.

_Chapter 4: Creating Psionically Powered Items_

_Section 2: Weapons_

_To create a psionic weapon, one needs a mass of crystal carved into the shape of the weapon you want, be it a sword, an ax, a halberd or even a spear. It should be noted that it is recommended that the crystal be for the blades only. One then must decide how the weapon will be 'enchanted' for lack of a better word. After one decides that, the following steps are…_

The next day, Naruto managed to sneak away from Kakashi by saying that he was doing his own training to meet Zabuza and hopefully find information out about his mother. He knew that Zabuza didn't have anything personal against Tazuna nor did he intend to use Naruto to find out where they were hiding. Zabuza would still be too weak; and when Naruto had gotten a brief scan of the man's mind during the fog, he was able to tell that he had a sense of honor.

Naruto smiled as he walked into a field to see the masked nin and Zabuza sitting against a stump.

"Hey Zabuza, Haku. Zabuza, I wanted to talk to you about something other than my family and I would like to get the unpleasant stuff out of the way first," Naruto said before sitting down next to the two.

"Go ahead kid," Zabuza said.

"I'd like to ask you to not go after Tazuna. I know that Gatou hired you, but I also get a feeling that if things continue the way they are then both of you will die. I don't want to lose my last link to one of my parents. You could come back to Konoha with us; you wouldn't have to run from hunter-nins. Please, don't do this. Don't do Gatou's dirty work."

Zabuza leaned back to think. The brat had raised some good points. It was tiring always running from the Hunter-nins, and that was no way for Haku to live. The girl was like a daughter to him. From what he had heard of Konoha, she wouldn't be feared for her bloodline either.

"Give me some more time kid, while your offer sounds tempting, I'm not sure if it's what I want for the two of us. Now that that stuff is out of the way, I believe that you arranged this to talk about your mother?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes please, I have nothing to go with the thought of my parents, not even a picture. It would be nice to have something," Naruto said.

"Her name was Hana Uzumaki. She was the only woman among the Seven Swordsmen. Even considering that most of the men looked down on her, she was one of the best. She favored a pair of swords that were designed after the swords from the west. And she was more deadly with two of those than I am with my sword. In battle there were few fiercer, but out of battle there were few gentler. The two of us grew up together and I came to view her as an older sister.

"When she left I heard she went to Konoha to be with her true love, I never heard who that was though. When I heard that she died during the Kyuubi, I was crushed. I then heard the Mizukage talking about how he was glad that she was dead, that way she couldn't take his power. I attempted to kill him for his disrespect afterwards but failed. That is when I became a Missing-nin."

"I can understand why you did that. Do you know what happened to her swords?"

"Sadly no. I'm sorry kid but I have no idea what happened to them."

Naruto glanced at the sky before standing up and saying, "I think I should head back, it's getting late and I don't want Kakashi-sensei to worry."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is Takaiteishu Naruto taking over this fic for Tyxlaog. I plan on Naruto using different astral constructs instead of toad summons. I also need ideas on a pairing and will be changing the number of the "Forest of Death".

~*~

Four days later, Naruto woke up late to hear Tsunami scream and a man chuckle. Naruto shot out of bed; psionically threw his clothes on, ran downstairs, and threw a crystal at one of the two men wielding swords in the room.

The man blocked the crystal before saying, "The boss said to get only one hostage, I guess that means that we get to kill this one."

Naruto smirked before holding his left hand behind his back while charging up a power while saying, "I'd like to see you try. Energy Bolt: Cold!"

Naruto flung his left hand out and a blue line of energy shot out and hit one of the thugs. The man turned a shiny blue while the other dumbly asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before going into the man's mind and pressed the mental pressure point to make the man fall unconscious.

"Tsunami, I have to get to the bridge," Naruto said before he ran out.

~*~

At the bridge, the fight wasn't progressing very well for the Konoha nins. Zabuza and Kakashi were evenly matched while Sasuke was out classed by Haku and his ice mirrors. Sakura was doing nothing while guarding Tazuna.

When Naruto came upon the bridge, he saw the slain workers and a mist where he could feel Kakashi and Zabuza's minds. He felt Sakura's and Tazuna's minds closer to the edge of the mist while Sasuke and Haku were outside of the mist in a group of mirrors made of ice.

"Zabuza!" Naruto shouted to get everyone's attention (granted he pumped some psionic power into his voice to make it louder).

"What?" Zabuza responded.

"Why were some pathetic goons sent after Tsunami? I didn't pin you as the type to take hostages."

Zabuza's eyes widened upon hearing what Naruto said.

"I never sent anyone after Tazuna's family. Haku, fights over! Kakashi, I'm guessing that Gatou betrayed us, therefore I have no reason to fight with you anymore," Zabuza declared as the sounds of a cane could be hear on the uncompleted section of the bridge.

"I see you figured it out Zabuza. I was planning on you wearing each other out, hiring ninjas is such an expensive business, and very troublesome to kill once the job is done, however with missing nins, no one cares," the business tycoon/scumbag said.

"Sensei, may I please turn his mind into scrambled eggs?" Naruto asked. He could do it too.

"No Naruto, let Zabuza and Haku handle then, it's their enemy after all," Kakashi said.

"Alright then," Naruto then turned to Zabuza, "Zabuza, may I please turn his mind into scrambled eggs?"

Kakashi sweat dropped while Zabuza chuckled and said, "Go ahead kid, just leave a few for me."

Naruto grinned before reaching his psionic powers towards Gatou and grabbed the tycoon's mind and started mixing it up like a batch of scrambled eggs. The man didn't die, but he would be a vegetable for the rest of his life. Before he did though, Naruto quickly scanned his mind for any useful information and stored it away to be sorted later.

"I've wanted to test this power for a little bit," Naruto said as he pointed one hand towards some construction equipment and threw his arm to the side, causing all of the equipment to fly through the mini-army of mercs. Naruto then held his arms back and thrust forward, sending half the remaining hired muscle flying off the bridge. The rest was easily cleaned up by Zabuza, Kakashi, and Haku.

"So Zabu, how about coming to join the Leaf? I've got to have _someone_ halfway interesting to talk to," Naruto said as Zabuza walked back.

"First off, DON'T CALL ME ZABU! Second, I think I'll accept your offer," Zabuza said.

Naruto just smirked. _'It seems like I have a new nick-name for Zabuza,'_ Naruto thought.

~*~

A little over a week later the bridge was finished. The entire village had helped after coming to fight Gatou, only to arrive after the action was over.

"Well a vacation was nice, but I'm ready to head back home," Naruto said as the group of six (Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Zabuza, Haku, and himself) were standing on the completed bridge.

"I can't wait to get back to Konoha; Sasuke, when we get back, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked with a massive blush.

"No," was the simple answer.

Just another day in Team Seven.

~*~

A few days after arriving back in Konoha and smoothing things out for Zabuza and Haku with the Hokage, Naruto was reading a new chapter in his psionics book that focused on astral constructs.

_Chapter 7: Astral Constructs_

_There are several varieties of astral constructs. This chapter goes more in depth for variations of the ones you have hopefully already learned to summon. The ones shone in this chapter are better for different situations. They also are better for different environments. The Astral Aquan, for example, is far more useful around water than it is on land. It would be best to decide on a favored type of astral construct and stick with it. It is suggested however that you learn more than one for a measure of flexibility. The variants that will be mentioned in this book are:_

_Agile Loper: black, centaur-like constructs with ram horns and white hair._

_Alabaster Aerial: a muscular humanoid construct with wings instead of arms and hawk-like talons._

_Amber Tunneler: a quadruped badger-like construct, specialized for burrowing._

_Anathemic Carapace: a bug-like construct that deals explosive revenge to those that defeat it._

_Astral Aquan: a construct that looks like an eel with a pair of tentacles protruding from its mouth._

_Ebony Stinger: an ebony spider-like construct with a scorpion stinger._

_Emerald Gyre: a hoofed humanoid with a third arm coming out of its back._

_Iridescent Serpent: a blue serpent with a clubbed tail._

_To learn the shape to form the ectoplasm when creating one, place your hand on the front of the book and say: "Dravuk: (name of construct)"._

Deciding that the Agile Loper seemed to be the most interesting, Naruto placed his hand on the cover and said, "Dravuk: Agile Loper."

The knowledge instantly flowed into his mind, shapes, blueprints, size adjustments, uses. Once he sorted the knowledge out, Naruto decided to try it out. Heading out of his apartment for some privacy, Naruto walked into a foresty training ground and closed his eyes.

The ectoplasm took place in front of him and Naruto creased his brow as he concentrated. The ectoplasm started taking shape and soon, the construct was formed. Naruto fell gasping for breath as he looked at his creation. It was slightly shorter than him, with black skin, white hair that seemed to flow down its back, a white tail, and silver hoofs.

"You should be quite helpful in the Chuunin Exams whenever I get nominated," Naruto said before dismissing the construct.

~*~

A few days later, Kakashi gathered the team together and after making them wait three hours for him appeared with his usual poof of smoke.

"Yo!" was his greeting.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"I can do the same to you as I did to Gatou you know," Naruto threatened.

Kakashi started sweating while pulling out three slips of paper and saying, "I nominated you three for the chuunin exams, fill these out and take them to room 301 tomorrow."

Kakashi then gave his two finger salute and disappeared.

"It's about damn time he signed us up. I can hardly stand training with you two," Naruto said in a joking manner with a slight smirk.

"Just don't slow me down dobe," Sasuke returned with his own smirk.

~*~

Team 7 met outside of the Academy building the next morning and walked in. The first thing they saw upon reaching the second floor was the large group of genins with a poor genjutsu disguising the sign for room 201. Sasuke was about to blow the scam when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Naruto hissed.

"Just expose a pathetic genjutsu, so what?" Sasuke demanded.

"If these people fall for it, then there will be less competition later on. Think about _that_?"

Sasuke couldn't think of a retort so he settled for a glare instead. Some other genin then realized that they were on the second floor and stated such rather loudly. Naruto then smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand while his psicrystal just said, '_Damn…there goes the fun.'_

_'Why didn't I just let Sasuke blow it? Why?'_ Naruto thought back dramatically.

'_Don't know but you'd better get going.'_

Naruto then shook himself from his thoughts and caught up with his teammates who were heading up the stairs before being interrupted by a guy in green spandex and caterpillars for eyebrows. Naruto watched in silent enjoyment at the pounding that Sasuke received by the spandex-wearing kid, who identified himself as Lee.

_'Let's see how he got that fast,'_ Naruto thought while browsing his jutsu list. Naruto couldn't copy jutsus by doing this, all he learned was the name of the jutsu, he didn't find out how much chakra, heck he didn't even learn what it did, he only learned if it was tai, gen, or ninjutsu in addition to the name. Once he saw Lee's jutsu list, his eyes widened in shock, they were _ALL_ taijutsu. Browsing a little deeper, Naruto discovered why. It was all he could use. He was the opposite of Naruto in a way, Naruto used mental prowess, while Lee used physical.

By that time, Lee's sensei had shown up and the crying session began. Naruto immediately turned around and started working on erasing the memory from his mind. _'Damn it, why isn't it working?'_ Obviously he wasn't having much luck. The genin from Team 7 quickly left the scene and met Kakashi outside the door to room 301 who explained that if all three weren't there, then none of them would be able to take the Chuunin exam.

When the group walked in, Naruto sensed Ino running towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, fangirl, three o' clock," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately ducked, resulting in Ino latching onto Sakura instead of Sasuke.

Both girls' eyes widened as they realized what happened. There was a flash as Naruto took pictures to use for blackmail. Ino glared at Naruto, before smirking and holding a hand out. The hand started to glow blue before Naruto's camera was crushed into a tiny ball.

"I didn't know that you had advanced in your family's mental jutsus that far Ino," Choji said.

"_Mental_ jutsus?" Naruto asked, concealing his anger.

"The Yamanakaclan jutsus involve the mind, the one I just used was telekinesis," Ino bragged.

Naruto was having a hard time keeping his anger from being visible. _Nothing_, chakra could do compared to the mental powers of psionics. To even pretend that one with chakra had _any_ significant sway over the mind was an insult. Ino's clan was just a clan of amateurs.

"You know you shouldn't talk so loud," another Konoha genin with silver hair said.

"Who the Hell are you?" Naruto asked, forcing his anger away to use later on.

"My name is Kabuto, and you might want to quiet down," Kabuto said while nodding in the direction of the foreign shinobi.

The Rookie nine then noticed all of the Killing Intent. While eight shivered from the combined Intent, Naruto smirked before letting out a pulse of psionic power charged with his own killing intent. Psionic powered killing intent was quite a bit more powerful than chakra powered killing intent.

"What are those cards Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked, somehow being too dull to even notice Naruto pulse of killing intent.

"My nin-info cards, I've compiled info from almost all shinobi participating in the Chuunin exams. I can tell you a shinobi's stats," Kabuto said.

"Gaara of Suna, Lee of Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha," Sasuke said.

"First up is Sabaku no Gaara. He's from a different village so I don't have much on him, a few C-rank and one B-rank missions. He also came back from all without a scratch.

"Next up is Rock Lee. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are nonexistent but his taijutsu are through the roof. The usual D-rank and C-rank mission history.

"Last up is Naruto Uzumaki. Oh, I didn't realize that you're him," Kabuto said nodding towards Naruto before continuing, "His taijutsu is his weakest stat, with genjutsu being average and ninjutsu being at the max, specializing in Uzumaki clan Hijutsu called psionics. Forty D-rank missions and one C-rank."

"Alright maggots! The first test is about to start! Take a number and take that seat!"

Naruto sat down in his seat while the test was handed out. Once everyone had a test, the proctor began speaking again.

"There are ten questions, you start with ten points and lose a point for every question you get wrong. You will lose two points for every time you are caught cheating. If one of you fails, your entire team fails. You have one hour, BEGIN!"

Naruto quickly glanced down at the paper and immediately thought, _'What the HELL? No genin could answer these questions! Not without cheating…any…way. That's it! We're supposed to cheat! Just without getting caught!'_

Naruto closed his eyes and started scanning the minds of the genin next to him. Hinata was a fellow Leaf nin, so he didn't want to copy off of her, and the bimbo on the other side of him hadn't figured it out, so he spread out farther. Once he hit the minds of some who knew the answers, he started copying the answers down. Soon the time was up and the proctor started talking again.

"There are some extra rules for the tenth question. You may choose not to take it. If you don't take it though, you and your entire team fail. However if you take it and miss it, then you will never be able to take the Chuunin Exam ever again!"

Several teams quit after that. One after another. Naruto immediately noticed the trick and could have said something to boost the genin's moral, but decided that there would be less competition if he didn't.

After five minutes of no one quitting (thanks in part to Naruto using his psionics to keep Sakura's hand down) the jounin said, "To those left…you pass!"

"WHAT?!" most of the genins left shouted.

"A chuunin will have to make life or death decisions every mission. They can choose to take the easy road out, or take the one with some risk. The first portion was to test our information gathering skills, those with pathetic methods could have gotten fellow shinobi killed because the enemy may plant false information. The tenth question was really to see if you had the balls to take a risk," Naruto calmly explained.

"A bit more crude than I would have put it but correct. It's time for the next portion of the Chuunin Exam," the Jounin said as one of the windows broke and a banner opened up to reveal a purple haired woman in a beige trench coat over a fishnet shirt and skirt and nothing else!

"No time to rest squirts! I'm Anko Mitarashi! Follow me for the next portion of the chuunin exam!" the woman shouted while several of the male genin had to stuff tissues up their noses.

_'Sakura should have had her for a sensei,'_ Naruto thought while his psicrystal agreed.

Naruto calmly followed the woman along with his team and the other fifteen teams left. They soon were at a fence with several faded warning signs on it.

"This is Training Area 666, also known as the Forest of Death. There is a tower at the center of this forest; you have five days to reach it. And if you don't reach it with two different scrolls, you automatically fail. And no opening the scrolls while in the forest, you will have a rather unpleasant surprise waiting for you," Anko said before handing out consent forms, so she wouldn't be blamed when they died.

Naruto quickly signed his and when the group traded them for a heaven scroll, Naruto quickly transported it to a special area of the Astral Plane. That way, no one could steal their scroll. His teammates just figured he made it invisible or some such thing.

As soon as they entered the forest, Naruto released the tight hold he kept on his psionic powers. If a psion was not careful, their psionic awareness of their surroundings and the minds around them could overwhelm them mentally. The reason he loosened his control was so that if anyone were to attempt to sneak up on them, he would detect their minds, the one thing that no one could hide. If he loosed his control just walking down the street, he'd be bombarded by the thoughts of everyone on every side of him.

After a few minutes, Naruto paused in his advancement into the forest and muttered something about taking a piss, before walking towards a hidden Rain nin before easily knocking him out and checking him for a scroll. Frowning upon finding none, Naruto left him there before heading back to his team.

"We need to have some kind of password, if we get separated then we need to be able to identify each other. Any ideas?" Naruto asked upon reaching his teammates.

"What did you do to Gatou at Wave? Could we use that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we could, you two do know what it was right?"

"Uh…no."

"I turned his mind into scrambled eggs. Simple…Wind jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he was blown of into the distance by a wind far stronger than any natural wind could ever be.

After a minute of getting blown around Naruto managed to levitate himself upright just in time to see a massive snake with a mouth wide open.

"Ah shit," Naruto said just as the snake swallowed him whole.

_'I. Really. Really. Really. Hate. SNAKES!'_ Naruto mentally shouted before he unleashed wave after wave of raw psionic power that ripped the snake apart to reveal a pissed off Naruto with his eyes closed floating in mid air while surrounded by a purple aura.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing purple before he turned his head and went flying off in that direction. As trees appeared in his path, he somehow became immaterial and passed right through. He was currently so pissed off that he didn't even notice.

_'NARUTO! GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL! WE JUST PASSED YOUR TEAMMATES!'_ Naruto's psicrystal shouted.

Naruto halted in midair before shaking his head and darting to where he heard Sakura scream. Upon bursting through the trees Naruto saw a Grass genin standing on top of a gigantic snake and his teammates on a tree branch huddling in fear. Rolling his eyes at the fairly weak killing intent, Naruto crouched down before leaping out and managed to slam the head of his staff into the genin's jaw.

As Naruto landed he calmly said, "Judging by the loud crack, I'd say you've got either a broken or dislocated jaw…Orochimaru."

"Ku ku ku, very astute Naruto-kun, what gave me away?" the genin asked after forcing his jaw back into place.

"The damn snakes you pale faced anorexic retard. Kusa has never had the Snake Summoning Contract. Only one person ever did and he was a student of the Sandiame as well as one of the Sannin. And by the way, for future reference you will never be able to steal my abilities, ENTANGLING ECTOPLASM!" Naruto shouted while pointing his arm at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru snapped his head down towards his legs as he felt some whitish goo appear on his lower legs and feet before solidifying. Mentally directing his snake to attack Naruto, Orochimaru strained to break free of the strange goo that was anchoring him to the ground. Naruto glared at the snake before slamming the butt of his staff of the ground and pointing it at the snake as its mouth opened wide to gobble Naruto up.

_"Serenity,"_ Naruto thought, directing the power towards the snake. The snake shook its head as the power started to take its hold.

Just as Naruto turned back towards Orobhimaru, the Snake Sannin drew his poisoned blade and managed to hack the ectoplasm off his feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Psychic Scimitar."

A glowing outline of a curved sword appeared in Naruto's hand before it flew towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru laughed and brought his own blade up to block, only for Naruto's blade to pass right through it. In his surprise, the blade sliced Orochimaru's chest practically in half. At that point Orochimaru turned into mud, causing Naruto's eyes to go wide.

"You are rather interesting; I had planned on just giving a present to Sasuke-kun. However you have piqued my interest," Orochimaru said before his fist slammed into Naruto's gut.

_"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!"_ Naruto psicrystal shouted as it went flying from his pouch and therefore saw Orochimaru's elongated neck.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Orochimaru's head reaching towards him and thought, _'I really didn't want to resort to using them.'_

"Larval Flayers," Naruto whispered, putting as much power into it as he could, falling to his knees as the amount of power he used caused him to nearly pass out.

Orochimaru was forced to pause when several thirty to fifty pound tadpole things suddenly attached to him. Each was purple and had bulbous eyes, a lamprey-like mouth, and four stubby tentacles. With a screech those already on Orochimaru's head rammed their tentacles into his body while the others floated to get as close to his head as they could.

"Those are called larval flayers. They are the result of breeding illithids gone terribly wrong. Illithids, larval flayers and the beasts that they grow into, neothelids, all feed on the same thing," Naruto explained with a somber and cold expression as Orochimaru screamed in pain, obviously the real one this time.

**"Gray matter,"** both Naruto and his psicrystal said at the same time.

Orochimaru gave a final scream before collapsing and the multiple larval flayers disappeared, along with the snake Orochimaru had summoned earlier.

Naruto then pointed his staff at the body before a burst of fire shot out and quickly set the body on fire. Naruto glanced up at a horrified Sakura and an envious Sasuke before saying, "The only reason I beat him is because he underestimated me and my abilities caught him off guard. If he took me seriously I wouldn't have lasted five minutes."

"Teach me," Sasuke snarled out.

"No, my abilities are an Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu, not an Uchiha Clan Hijutsu. I am also aware that you were watching the entire fight with you Sharingan. I also know that you didn't get anything out of it. I may explain why _someday_."

Naruto glanced at the remains of Orochimaru before picking up two scrolls. One was an Earth Scroll while the other…

"Holy shit," Naruto whispered when he realized that the second scroll was the Snake Summoning Scroll, with only two names on it: Orochimaru (obviously) and Anko Mitarashi.

"Well, we've got the scrolls we need, now we just need to get to the tower," Sakura said, trying to diffuse any more fighting between the other members of Team Seven.

"Agreed," Naruto said before picking up his psicrystal and placing it back into its pocket.

~*~

About a day later, Team Seven arrived at the tower, tired, hungry, and not in any mood to joke around. After figuring out the clue on the wall, they opened the two scrolls. When Iruka appeared from the smoke, he was tackled by a relieved and overly eager, and did I mention relieved Naruto.

"Congratulations on passing this portion, you guys are the third team here! The only teams to beat you were the Suna team and Team Eight. You will have three more days to rest up until the next portion of the Exam begins. Now do I need to explain what this means?" Iruka asked while gesturing towards a tattered tapestry on the wall.

"Let me give a laymen's translation: If you are skilled in the mental aspects of being a shinobi, then work on the physical; if you are skilled in the physical aspects of being a shinobi, then work on the mental. Am I right?" Naruto asked, after letting go of Iruka.

"Yes Naruto, that's right. Well, I'll show you to where you'll be staying for the remainder of this portion of the Chuunin Exam."

"After that there is something I would like to talk to the Hokage about Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded before giving Team Seven a tour of the tower. Naruto smirked upon seeing the arena where there would be fighting if there were too many that passed the second portion of the Exam. He would have to trap it later on once he got a chance after he saw the Hokage.

Two hours later, Naruto finally got a chance to talk to the Hokage.

"Hey Old Man, I've got something I want to talk to you about," Naruto said with a smile as he walked into the office.

"Yes Naruto what is it?"

Naruto pulled out the Snake Summoning Contract and placed it on the Hokage's desk before saying, "One less person who will underestimate me."

"…Naruto, when did you and your team encounter Orochimaru?"

"About an hour after we went into the forest yesterday, why?"

"Because Orochimaru's old apprentice was attacked by him not even an hour ago."

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HIS BRAIN WAS EATEN BY A PACK OF LARVAL FLAYERS, THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT!"

"There are special clone techniques that use another's body but are just as powerful as the original. My belief is that the one you encountered was one such clone. Although why the Snake Contract was on it I don't know."

"Damn, well, I've got some stuff to do."

A few days later, after all the other passing teams were at the tower, the Hokage stood before the seven passing teams in the arena. While explaining that the Chuunin Exams were a replacement for wars after Kabuto dropped out, Naruto was mentally going over his potential opponents. About half of the Konoha rookies would be tricky, especially Shikamaru, due to their family techniques. Kiba and Akamaru would cause Naruto to simultaneously focus on two opponents, something that he has had little practice with. Shikamaru was smart enough to cause problems, if he felt that it wasn't troublesome. Shino's bugs draining his chakra wouldn't affect his fighting methods, but if enough of his chakra was drained then he very well could die. Choji's methods would require him to dodge a lot, also something that he wasn't too good at.

Neither of his teammates would be a problem, if Sasuke were to take him seriously and act like an actual Shinobi then he could pose a problem but since he didn't he was little threat. Sakura was a useless fan girl, plain and simple. Hinata lacked a spine and her style focused on blocking chakra, which he didn't use for fighting, so that mostly eliminated her as a threat. If she were to gain a spine and focused on his organs then she could be a problem. Ino…the mere thought of her and her clan abilities made his blood boil. Her clan claimed to be experts in the mind but they were no more experts than an Academy student was a Kage. Chakra had no comparison to the true might of the mind.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized that Sasuke was fighting someone from Kabuto's team. Naruto sighed while preparing for a boring match filled with stolen techniques. And Naruto was surprised when the only stolen techniques that he used was from that Lee guy before modifying it towards the end. Apparently Sasuke hadn't had enough time to steal techniques with his thief's eye. Up next was Sakura against Kiba, short story even shorter Kiba wiped the floor with Sakura.

"Third match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten," the sickly proctor called out.

Naruto descended the stairs while mentally going over what he knew about his opponent which was…absolutely nothing. Oh well, he wouldn't always know beforehand about his enemies so this would be a nonlethal practice.

Naruto forcefully broke his thoughts as the proctor declared the match a start. Naruto started off by slamming the butt of his staff on the ground and creating a kinetic barrier around himself just as his opponent started hurling weapons at him. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing all that Tenten did was throw kunai and shuriken at him. Naruto then smirked upon coming up with a strategy. A mumbled, "Entangling Ectoplasm," redirected his opponent's attention to her feet as Naruto charged.

The kinetic shield that Naruto used didn't stop attacks; it absorbed the energy to be released later. And he only had a limited time to release the energy or it would burst out of him! Depending on how he released the energy and the amounts, he would take her out but not kill her. He would have to release the rest of the energy into the ground. A quick tap was all that it took to release the energy. Numerous cuts appeared all over her body, none as deep as they looked, but deep enough to cause her to pass out from the pain. Naruto quickly pressed his palm on the floor and released the rest of the energy, resulting in a hole three feet deep.

Everyone's jaws dropped at how quickly Naruto defeated his opponent. That was practically a world record for the Chuunin Exams! One jounin from Oto licked his lips while staring hungrily at Naruto, causing those close to him to inch away from the creepy pedophile.

Naruto only paid enough attention to the remaining matches personally to find out who won. His psicrystal on the other hand was acting like a video camera since it couldn't help but observe everything. It would relay everything to Naruto later. What Naruto cared about was that Ino was going to the final rounds. Then he could show the world the true power of the mind.

After the last match (Choji and some guy from Oto with Choji losing) all of the winners were called down to pick a number out of a hat…literally. How the Old Man was convinced to donate his Hokage Hat, Naruto would never know. Naruto grinned upon seeing the lineups. Match one was between himself and Ino, match two was between Sasuke and the guy with the gourd, match three was between the Suna chick and Kiba, match four was between the last Suna genin and Shikamaru with the Oto genin fighting the winner of match four. He grinned even wider upon hearing that he would get a month to prepare. This was going to be fun.

In one month he would get to show the true power of the mind, and prove that the Yanamaka were nothing but cheep imitators.


End file.
